


Destiel: Shopping Shows Love

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:51:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas take a cute trip to a mall to buy Cas some clothes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: Shopping Shows Love

“Does this make my thighs look too skinny?” Cas asked, swiveling around to face Dean in the small dressing room. Dean was begging Cas to go find some new clothes with him, but Cas can’t seem to find anything that he feels comfortable in so far.

“Honey, your thighs look just as amazing as always.” Dean smiled and thumped Cas’ butt when he turned around again. “Please pick at least one pair of pants and one shirt, Cas. You need clothes.” Dean sighed as Cas slid the pants off of his hips. Clothes shopping was hard with Cas. Or any kind of shopping with Cas. He was always so particular.

Cas slid a pair of light grey sweatpants on. He smiled and pulled at the soft, thick fabric. Cas turned to face Dean.

“I like these. They are comfy, Dean.” Cas admired the pants in the mirror. Dean wasn’t a big fan of sweatpants, but Cas made those sweatpants look absolutely adorable.

“Good, Cas! They look amazing on you. We still need a shirt.” Dean smiled and rubbed his hand along Cas’ thigh. Cas bit his lip and grinned, sliding the pants off.

Cas’ hipbones stuck out underneath his boxers. You could see the bulge of cock under the baby blue undergarments. Cas’ thigh muscles rippled as he stepped to the side, grabbing his own pants to put on now that they were going to be trying on shirts.

They left the pants that Cas didn’t like and took the sweatpants. Cas and Dean held hands as they walked into the men’s shirts aisle. They looked through all the sweaters and sweatshirts. Cas didn’t seem to like any of them though.

“Have you found the right thing yet?” Dean smiled, trying not to sound impatient. Cas just vigorously shook his head, as if he were too focused or deep in though to answer. Dean practically saw the light bulb light up in Cas. 

“Dean, I think I know what I want.” Cas giggled excitedly. He pulled Dean towards the t’shirt aisle. Dean was immediately confused. Cas never wears t-shirts. He looked though the t-shirts as Dean watched him. 

“This one, Dean! I want this one.” Cas pulled out a grey ACDC shirt with a grin. Dean was now even more confused. Cas has never liked Dean’s music. He had always listened to classical music, or even sometimes rap. 

“What? I didn’t know you liked ACDC.” Dean cocked his head and reached out to feel the light fabric of the shirt Cas wanted. 

“I don’t like ACDC. But you do, which automatically makes it perfect.” Cas smiled and admired the t-shirt. Dean’s face flooded with warmth as Cas pulled him into a hug and pecked his stubbly cheek.

“I love you, Cas.”

“I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
